


Bliss

by kitty_ray



Series: We love each other, no matter what life we're living [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klanceweek2k16, Longing, M/M, Modern Setting, day three heaven/hell, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_ray/pseuds/kitty_ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Day Three: Heaven/Hell</p><p>Loving him was hell. Seeing him with another man was hell. But the few, fleeting minutes he had with him was always heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Every time Lance saw him with another guy, his heart constricted in the most painful way. The jealousy he felt was maddening. There was no way that a feeling like this could actually exist. 

Keith never noticed. No, he wasn’t allowed to notice. Lance would make sure of it. If he knew just how much Lance didn’t hate him, how much he actually loved him, then Lance would lose him forever. That just wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. 

He looked away from Keith and twirled his spaghetti. He couldn’t stand watching him flirt any more. 

“You should just tell him.” Hunk leaned on his hand. “It’s going to eat at you until you do.” 

Lance shook his head. “I’d lose him if I do.” 

The brief conversation ended when Keith walked back to them, a stupid grin on his face. He waved a napkin around. “Got his number.” His eyes fell onto Lance’s spaghetti. “When did the food get here?”

“When you were flirting over there with McHottie.” 

Hunk and Keith continued on with the conversation without Lance, talking about the guy and how boring he was. (Or maybe he was actually interesting and his jealousy was just making him  _seem_ like he was boring. Lance wasn’t really sure.)

Dinner had went by pretty fast, ending right after Hunk got a call from Pidge to help them test out a robot. He left Lance feeling uncomfortable to be alone with Keith, especially after the latter just got done flirting and talking about flirting with a different guy. He swallowed the feelings swarming inside and grinned. “You wanna do something? I don’t really feel like going home just yet.”

Keith stared at him before shrugging. “Yeah, why not? Got nothing else to do.”

There was a park about ten minutes away from the restaurant. Lance often went there when he was studying or wanted a break from his roommate Carlos. The fountain was still on, little kids dancing around the spouts of water shooting up from the ground. Their mother’s watched from the railing with amusement. It was a peaceful place, holding so many memories of the different people who go there. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here.” Keith said as he looked around. “Lived in Boston for three years and never been here.” 

“It’s a big city. Not surprised that you haven’t.” 

The sun’s orange glow made Keith’s pale skin shimmer. He was amazed just how attractive a guy could get, even if he  _did_ have a mullet and a temper. Lance watched as his crush watched the children with a soft gazed. In his years of knowing Keith, he’d never pegged him as a child-lover. (Not in the gross, weird way. The ‘I want to be a dad’ kind of way.) 

“They got it easy.” Keith muttered. “They don’t have to worry about bills or debt or the troubles of the world around them. Their only job is to play and be kids.” He crossed his arms. “Sometimes, I wish I could be a kid again.” 

He wasn’t sure what prompted him to do it-the soft look on Keith’s face, the way he talked about them, or even how he looked in the sun-but he was glad he did. Keith’s lips were a little chapped but warm and mostly soft. They fit perfectly on his own. For just a couple of fleeting seconds, Lance was in heaven. 

Then he pulled away, and he realized what he did, and suddenly, he was in hell all over again. With his hand on his mouth, he started to back up. “S-sorry.” He stuttered. “I-I, uh, I have to go.” 

Not even Keith calling him would make him turn back. He screwed up. And now, he was going to lose him. 


End file.
